The Whole World is Watching
by SiriusRemusluvr
Summary: This is semi-canon to what is happening in Shameless as of 4x08. Mickey gets hurt and the Gallagher family steps up to help him. People find out about Ian and Mickey and there are consequences for their actions. Rated M for language and future lemons of course :) Enjoy! Please read A/N at the end of the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless or any of its characters. I just play with them :) Enjoy!**

"What the fuck?!" Fiona cried out when she heard the kitchen door slam open from her place on the couch in the living room. Of all the things she could have expected, Mickey Milkovich limping into the room was not one of them. Not even in her top 20. He was covered head to toe in blood and his face was almost unrecognizable. His eyes were swollen to the point where he could barely see and stumbled over a chair at the table, falling over onto the floor of the kitchen. Kev and V followed Fiona into the kitchen, Fiona muttering 'shit' as she went.

She immediately was on the floor next to him, turning him to his back as Kev moved the offending chair. "Mickey? Can you hear me?" Fiona yelled to him. He was losing consciousness fast.

"Lip?!" Fiona screamed. "V, get the kids upstairs. They don't need to see this."

Fiona normally wouldn't freak out but there was so much blood. Lip and Ian came running down the stairs at the sound of their sister's distressed voice.

"What the hell happened?" Lip asked. Ian was obviously the one to freak out.

"Mick?!"

"He's barely breathing. What the hell do we do?" Fiona gasped out, lifting herself off the floor as Ian crashed down next to Mickey. Fiona was on the edge of a panic attack.

Ian immediately grasped Mickey's face in his hands, not minding of the blood now on his hands. He lent down and listened for Mickey's breath himself, not being able to keep the tears from slipping down his face at the sight of Mickey in such a state. It was faint but still there. Ian was so thankful in that moment. What the fuck happened? Did Terry do this? No, he was still in jail. His brothers? Did they find out about him and Mickey continuing their secret affair?

"Mickey, can you hear me? Please say something," Ian fucking begged him.

Mickey cracked open one swollen eye, lifting his hand steadily to Ian's face before smirking. "Firecrotch," he whispered before losing consciousness.

"Fuck, Mickey," Ian whispered back, not being able to keep the sobs inside.

"We need to get him cleaned up; see the extent of the damage," Fiona said, keeping her distance. The last time this much blood was on this floor, Monica had slit her wrists.

Ian started taking Mickey's clothes off as best he could right there on the kitchen floor. V held Mickey's head right so it didn't move too much with Ian's frantic but careful pulls. Mickey wasn't even wearing a jacket. Shirt, tank, shoes, socks, jeans. All were pulled off away from the deeply damaged body.

Ian let out a sob as more skin was revealed. The more skin he saw, the more damage was seen. Cuts, some deeper than other, and dark bruises littered the usually perfect pale skin. Ian kept Mickey's boxers on, deciding he had to get him into the shower to wash some of the blood off. He looked at Lip in a silent plea, not being able to do anything by himself right now.

Lip moved to lift Mickey up from under his armpits and Ian grabbed his legs. V ran out the door to get her aid box while Kev and Fiona followed Ian and Lip up the stairs. They set him gently in the shower, Ian turning on the water of the shower right away. Before Lip could set Mickey down against the tub, he saw more damage on Mickey's back.

"Ian," he said softly, looking at his brother in what looked like heartbreak. Ian moved to where Lip was and looked at Mickey's back as Lip held Mickey upright. In angry deep knife cuts across his back, it read "**FAGGOT**."

Ian almost screamed out in the physical pain he felt. Lip set Mickey down gently, keeping his head up so he didn't drown with the oncoming spray of the showerhead. Mickey was still unconscious and it scared Ian. As Fiona handed a bunch of washcloths to Lip, Ian removed Mickey's boxers and this time Ian did scream.

Whoever did this to him obviously knew about Mickey's darkest secret. They bruised and made small cuts onto Mickey's dick, carving an "**F**" onto the shaft. No one needed to tell each other what it stood for.

Ian took washcloths from Lip and started at Mickey's feet. Lip tried to help but Ian just shook his head. He needed to do this himself. He was the reason any of this happened in the first place. Ian got to Mickey's lower abdomen before stripping out of his jeans and lifting Mickey up slightly so he could fit behind him.

Lip, Kev, Fiona and V looked at the scene with confusion and concern, Lip being the only one who knew about Mickey and Ian.

Ian held on to Mickey, feeling the letters on Mickey's back pour blood onto Ian's shirt. "I'm so fucking sorry, Mickey. So sorry," he whispered into Mickey's ear, hoping beyond hope Mickey could hear him. Ian still tried his best to clean Mickey's wounds. Ian couldn't help himself as he kissed the side of Mickey's head, pressing his hand gently into Mickey's stomach, making sure he was still breathing.

"Ian, we gotta get him warm, baby," V said gently, coming to the side of the tub, putting her hand on Ian's shoulder.

With one last kiss to Mickey's head, Ian stood and got out of the tub, Lip helping to keep Mickey upright.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital, V?" Fiona asked.

"No, he hates hospitals. He'll kill himself before getting bad enough to end up there," Ian said, not caring whatever V was going to say.

"Okay," Fiona whispered, rubbing her hand on Ian's back as Kev and Lip lifted Mickey out of the tub.

"Take him to my bed," Ian said automatically.

Ian watched numbly as V dressed Mickey's wounds, not having the energy to cry anymore. Lip told Carl to take Liam and to sleep in his room tonight before going downstairs and cleaning the kitchen floor so the kids didn't see the blood.

"Is he gonna be okay, V?" Ian asked hesitantly.

V sighed. "The bleeding is under control. They are already trying to heal. He shouldn't be moved too much. He probably has bruised ribs if not broken. He just needs to rest and when he wakes up, make him eat something and give him painkillers. It's touch and go right now. We can only hope he gains consciousness by tomorrow morning. Just keep him comfortable and check on him frequently. I'll come over in the morning to change the bandages."

Ian let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was even holding. "Thank you," he whispered, not taking his eyes off of Mickey.

Ian looked at Fiona, not sure what to say to her. Fiona just patted his back sympathetically. "He'll be okay as long as he stays here."

Fiona folded her brother into a hug as tears started coming out of him again. Kev and V left soon after Mickey was as comfortable as he was going to get.

Ian was left alone in the room with Mickey, sitting on the floor with his hand covering Mickey's and his head on Mickey's thigh. "I swear whoever did this to you is dead as soon as you tell me who. I'm so sorry. Can't even tell how much blood you lost because you're so fucking pale to begin with," Ian laughed watery. He face soon fell because Mickey didn't say anything with his smartass remarks. "Fuck, Mickey. Please wake up. I'm done losing you. I can't fucking do this life thing without you. I need you alive and biting my head off for some stupid comment I make. Like I love you, which you know I do. I know you love me too but please don't leave me without telling me at least once. Don't leave me at all. I love you, Mickey. Please wake up."

Ian was sobbing so hard he couldn't even talk anymore. The fingers he was holding twitched before they tightened around his hand. Ian looked up in shock. Mickey was still unconscious but Ian knew Mickey heard him.

Ian squeezed back gently, moving to his knees so he could be by Mickey's ear. "I'm here, Mick. I'm not going anywhere."

Ian kissed Mickey's battered cheek before resuming his previous position and falling into a light sleep.

Fiona came downstairs as Lip finished cleaning the floor, moving to the chair that had smudges of Mickey's blood from when he fell over it.

"How is he?" Lip asked.

Fiona shrugged. "Ian or Mickey?"

Lip shrugged back. "Horrible. Both of them. You wanna tell me what the hell that was up there?" Fiona asked.

Lip sighed. "It's a long story but it all makes sense in a way. Go sit on the couch, I'll get you a beer and try to tell you what I know."

Fiona did as she was told, lighting a cigarette on the way to try to calm her shaking hands.

"Ian's gay. We all know that. He was screwing his boss a couple years ago at the Kash and Grab and Mickey kept coming in and stealing shit. When Kash finally got the balls to get a gun, he didn't even have the balls to fucking shoot it when he brandished it at Mickey. Mickey stole the gun and when Ian found out, the dumbass went to the Milkovich house and threatened Mickey with a tire iron to give it back. Apparently that's when this whole thing with Ian and Mickey started. They had sex," Lip said, taking a long drag on his cigarette and gauged Fiona's reaction.

Her eyes got wide but didn't say anything as she took a long gulp of her beer. Lip continued, "It became a routine for them. It just started happening whenever it could. Well, Kash caught them doing it at the store and shot Mickey because he was jealous. Mickey went to juvie and Ian visited him as often as he could without raising suspicion. When Mickey got out, they fell back into the same routine. Mickey landed himself back into juvie and Ian didn't seem to care anymore. Apparently they had a big fight before Mickey went back in. When Mickey got out again, Ian was seeing Ned at the time but he and Mickey fell back into the same routine again.

"It's more than just sex now. Ian fell in love with Mickey pretty quickly but because Mickey comes from a place where you're only family if you don't do stupid shit like be gay or whatever, Mickey tried to make Ian realize that nothing could come from what they already had.

"When we were put in the system by DFIS***** Ian snuck out to be with Mickey at the Milkovich house because everyone was out of town. Terry caught them the morning after and beat the shit out of both of them."

"What the fuck?! Terry beat Ian? Our Ian?" Fiona asked in anger.

"Ian can take the physical blows compared to the mental issues Terry gave him after. Terry hired a hooker to fuck Mickey in front of Ian to prove he's straight. Mickey wound up marrying the bitch because she was pregnant even though the kid probably isn't even his. No doubt Terry made him do it. That's why Ian enlisted early. He begged Mickey not to marry her but Mickey did anyway."

"But Mickey's gay?" Fiona asked, sounding doubtful.

Lip nodded noncommittally, "seems that way since he lets Ian stick it up his ass."

"Ugh, God, Lip! I coulda lived without that image in my head! This is Mickey Milkovich we're talking about. He beats guys up for even acting gay or what he deems as gay," Fiona said incredulously.

"I've known pretty much since it started and I'm still just as shocked as you. But Ian loves him for some reason," Lip said, shrugging his shoulders.

Fiona sighed, running a hand through her hair. "You know what this means?"

Lip furrowed his brow at his elder sister. "No."

Fiona looked at him wearily, holding her head up by her hand. "Means he's family. Means we will help him and protect him. Who do you think did that to him? Who else knew?"

"Terry knew but he's in jail. Doesn't mean he wasn't involved, though. Mandy knows but she would never do that to Mickey. In some weird sort of way, they love each other," Lip said, looking away in thought.

"Well, whatever happened, he's here now and while he's here, he's safe. We'll make sure of that," Fiona said in a sigh.

**A/N: This is a WIP and I will try to upload following chapters once a week. Thanks! Please R&R! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I have for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lip went upstairs after his talk with Fiona to see Ian passed out in the most uncomfortable position but holding Mickey's hand like a lifeline. Lip took out his phone and texted Mandy.

_Call me when you're alone sometime tomorrow_

Lip put a blanket over Ian's legs, noticing he never put his jeans back on. He leaned further to Mickey to make sure he was breathing. Mickey seemed to be breathing better than he did when they first laid him there. Lip climbed up into his old bed, Carl's bed, and watched Ian and Mickey for a while before falling asleep.

At about 3am, Ian woke up suddenly, feeling the undeniable crick in his neck. He looked at his surroundings before his eyes rested on Mickey and remembered everything that happened a few hours ago. Only this time, Mickey was looking right back at him.

"Hey," Mickey whispered hoarsely.

Ian's eyes filled with tears and just nodded at Mickey, not being able to respond.

Mickey rolled his eyes as best he could when they were both swollen. "Fuck off, Firecrotch. I'm still alive."

Ian gave him a small smile before noticing their hands were still intertwined. He moved Mickey's hand to his lips and kissed him softly, ignoring Mickey's huff of annoyance when he really knew Mickey was relieved to see him. Almost as much as Ian was relieved to hear Mickey's voice, trying to act normal.

"Are you hungry? You need to eat something before I give you any painkillers," Ian said, keeping his lips against Mickey's hand.

Mickey just stared at him. Mickey wasn't one to give a straight answer unless he's biting your head off.

"I'll bring you up something. You shouldn't move too much. I'll be right back," Ian said with conviction. He saw a flash of panic in Mickey's eyes so he leaned down when he stood up and kissed Mickey's forehead lightly. "I'll be right back. Nothing's going to happen to you now."

Ian came back upstairs with a plate of eggs with syrup poured over them just how he liked it (a/n: cuz that's how I like them), a glass of water and four Aleve's to make the pain bearable. Mickey took the plate carefully, very much aware of all the damage done to his body. Ian watched Mickey's every move, trying to notice if Mickey gave away how much pain he actually was in. Mickey's tough act was played extremely well and Ian wanted to know.

"How you feeling, Mick?" Ian whispered.

Mickey swallowed slowly, everything hurting everywhere. "I'm alive."

"That's not what I asked you."

Mickey sighed in annoyance. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't fucking hurting. If I'd of known-" Mickey caught himself before he said too much.

Ian furrowed his brow. "Known what, Mickey?"

"Nothing, Firecrotch. Stop babying me. I'm gonna be fine. Just have to rest for a couple days and be careful for a while. Who fixed me up?"

"Veronica. When we cleaned your cuts in the shower, she and Kev bandaged you up. She's coming back in the morning to change them. You lost a lot of blood. It was all over," Ian whispered brokenly, going back to earlier that night.

Mickey grabbed Ian's hand in a surprisingly intimate gesture while looking him in the eye. "Hey. I'm fine now. Forget about that. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm here and I'm fine. God knows you'd have made an overprotective mother in another life."

Ian smiled at that. Mickey was trying to calm him down and keep him here in the present. Ian's smile faltered, though. "Mick, who did that to you?"

Mickey took his hand off Ian's and looked at his plate, not responding.

Ian sighed exasperated. "Whoever it was knows about you. The proof is on your back and even on your dick, Mickey. Tell me who did this to you?"

"Just drop it, Ian. I'm too tired for this shit," Mickey said, popping the pills into his mouth and draining his water glass. Mickey refused to look Ian in the eye. Mickey slowly moved to lay facing the wall he put himself against. Ian just stared at him. Granted, Ian's bed wasn't big at all but why would Mickey move all the way against the wall.

Ian continued to watch him for a few minutes before jumping at Mickey's voice. "Are you just gonna sit there all night or are you gonna get up here, Firecrotch?"

Ian looked at Mickey's back in shock. Was he offering Ian a chance to sleep beside him in the same bed? They hadn't done that in any other way than drunk since Ian slept over at Mickey's. "You serious?"

"Either get up here or sleep on the damn floor. Just shut up whatever you do," Mickey said in his voice that sounded agitated but wasn't really. Ian smiled softly before climbing into his bed beside Mickey carefully. Ian lay facing Mickey's back but kept his distance, not wanting to accidentally hurt him. Just before falling asleep, Ian felt Mickey's form shuffle back to touch Ian's and reach for Ian's hand before curling it around his back.

Both fell into a peaceful, as much as it could be, sleep surrounded by warmth and relief.

The early morning was met with an uncomfortable silence. Lip got the little kids up and off to school before heading to the library with Liam. Fiona was on her third cup of coffee by the time V came in through the kitchen door.

"Hey, Fi," V said, holding her very pregnant belly with one hand and her aid kit in the other.

"Hey," Fiona responded distantly.

"How's he doing?"

"Still sleeping in Ian's bed. He seemed to be better; his breathing seemed normal when I went in there to check on him," Fiona responded before biting her lip and sighing. "Wanna hear something totally weird and unbelievable?"

Fiona knew she could trust V; she wouldn't tell anyone about anything even if you didn't tell her she couldn't.

"What, Fi? You look like a ghost," V commented, feeling her friend's forehead in concern.

"No, it's about Mickey."

"Oh, okay."

Fiona took a deep breath and leaned into V more so she could whisper and still be heard. "Mickey and Ian are a...thing."

V just stared at her, her eyes widening. "What do you mean a 'thing?'"

"I mean that apparently he and Ian have been fucking for a couple years now," Fiona said.

V's eyes widened marginally. "You serious?"

"Lip told me everything he knew last night after you guys left. Crazy, isn't it? Mickey Milkovich and my little brother."

V looked away in thought before responding. "Does explain why "faggot" is scarred on his back. Do you think Terry found out?"

Fiona rubbed her eyes. "He found out when I was fighting to become guardian of the kids and Ian and Lip were in the home. Apparently Ian snuck out and spent the night with Mickey and Terry found them. Terry made Mickey marry that Russian hooker. But Terry's in jail right now. He didn't physically do it but that doesn't mean he's not involved."

"Damn, hun. And I didn't think this house could get stranger than last night," V said, smirking small.

"Yeah, right? When I went in there this morning, Ian was on the bed with Mickey, spooning him. I mean, what the fuck? This is Mickey Milkovich, son of the homophobic, fag-beating, hateful, woman-hitting asshole known as Terry Milkovich. This is not normal whatsoever. Then again, nothing has ever been normal when it comes to this fucking shithole," Fiona laughed. "Do you wanna change his bandages now or wait till he gets up? Might not be for a while considering what we went through last night."

"Should probably do it now so his bandages don't seep through to the bed. Or your brother for that matter," V said, shaking her head as she made the comment, not really ready to believe it.

They went upstairs as quietly as they could and entered the room. If V didn't see it for herself, there would always be a doubt in Fiona's words. "Shit, girl. You weren't lying," she whispered to Fiona.

Ian and Mickey were still in the same position they fell asleep in if not even closer. V put her hand on Ian's shoulder and moved it slowly up and down his arm to wake him up.

Ian woke with a start at the unfamiliar touch but when he opened his eyes, he saw Mickey's back of the head and immediately calmed, leaning into him so he could kiss his shoulder. V tried to not look shocked but failed miserably.

"Ian?" V said softly.

Ian turned to face her, surprised he didn't notice another person in the room.

"I need to change his bandages or they might get infected. Can you wake him up please?"

Ian nodded before turning back to Mickey. He ran his hand through Mickey's hair and whispered, "Mickey, wake up. We need to change your bandages."

Mickey groaned in his sleep. "Fuck off, Firecrotch," he mumbled.

"Firecrotch?" V said before she could stop herself.

Mickey almost flew into the wall, not expecting anyone other than Ian. He immediately regretted his quick movements and almost yelled out in pain. V immediately came by him, too close in his opinion.

"Honey, you can't move like that. You'll reopen all your wounds before they even have a chance to heal. Lie on your stomach so I can get the worst ones changed first," V said, helping him move slowly. Ian watched in awe as Mickey didn't fight her or give her any smartass remarks. He must be in serious pain.

V took off the bandages covering his back first. She wanted to get the letters over with as soon as possible. It was honestly the most revolting thing she had ever seen. As she predicted, he reopened those wounds and they began to trickle blood off his side. Ian grabbed a nearby t-shirt and caught any before it fell onto the sheets of the bed. Mickey hissed and swore as V cleaned and redressed his wounds. It fucking hurt but he didn't say anything directly towards her. She didn't have to do this for him, none of them had to. When she was done with his back and his front, she faltered at his lower abdomen.

"Um, Mickey? You were cut below your boxers and I totally understand if you'd rather someone else redid that one but it's your call," V said softly.

"Just get it over with," Mickey said gruffly. He was exhausted already and he didn't have the energy to fight with her.

"Okay," she responded in a whisper before removing his boxers and getting back to work. She was almost startled when Mickey spoke to her.

"I don't have anything to repay you with for this."

She smiled at him even though he refused to meet her eyes. "It's okay, baby. Consider this an act of charity so that maybe I'll have an easy delivery."

Mickey just nodded, looking at Ian right in the eyes so he didn't have to focus on what was happening down there. Ian just smiled small at him, trying to hide his horror to Mickey's mutilation.


	3. Chapter 3

When V left for a doctor's appointment, Fiona made Ian take a shower, promising him she'd stay with Mickey. He reluctantly left the room.

"I don't need fucking babysat," Mickey complained.

"I know you don't but Ian will not leave your side unless he knows someone is here if you need anything. Are you hungry? Want some coffee?" Fiona asked from her place at the end of the bed.

Mickey looked out the window when he responded. "Sure. Coffee sounds great."

"Any food? We don't have much but I can make you something like canned noddle soup or a macaroni salad sandwich," Fiona offered.

"Soup's good," Mickey said, still not looking at her.

"Okay," Fiona said softly before leaving the room. When she returned with Mickey's breakfast, she heard him curse softly. She entered the room to find Mickey trying to stand up.

She hurriedly set the tray down on the drawer before going to him. "Mickey, what the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be trying to walk around yet. You could agitate your cuts," Fiona said, helping him get back into bed gently. He huffed in frustration but allowed her help with secret relief.

When Mickey was situated, Fiona handed his tray to him. "You need to be careful. Ian will never forgive you if you hurt yourself trying to do shit you can't do yet."

"The fuck should I care if he never forgives me?" Mickey muttered, blowing on his coffee.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Because he loves you and besides Mandy, he's the only person to love you unconditionally. Why else would he go through all the pain just to get away from you after you got married?"

Mickey stopped lifting his coffee midway to his mouth and stared at her like a goldfish. "The fuck you talking about?"

"Cut the façade, Mickey," Fiona said quietly but giving him a dangerous look. "I know everything. Ian didn't say a word to me but it was kind of obvious how much he cares about you when he was crying over your bloody body last night."

Mickey didn't say anything but couldn't look Fiona in the eye.

Fiona sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know it's hard to admit anything to yourself, let alone someone else. But I can see how much Ian cares about you. And you obviously care about him since you dragged your ass back here for him in your state."

Mickey finally looked at her, shocked she was being so nice to him but also honest.

"I know you'll never shout it from the rooftops but you need to give Ian something to hold on to if you really care about him. He deserves that much. Maybe if you tell him once in a while that you care about him, it'd be enough for him to stay. Please don't make my brother go again," Fiona whispered the last sentence before Ian entered the room in just a towel.

She patted Mickey's leg softly. "If you need anything just yell."

And she left.

Ian shut the door softly before rummaging for clothes to put on, not noticing Mickey watching his every move. Mickey watched him in fascination but also in confusion and worry. What Fiona said to him was echoing in his head so loudly he wished he could just shut her up.

"What?"

Mickey forgot he was staring at Ian until he spoke up. "Nothin'."

"Do you need more pain killers? V left some here for you to take when you needed them."

"Maybe later. Kinda numb right now," Mickey stated gruffly. He watched Ian get dressed closely. He knew that a body like Ian's should be appreciated instead of just ogled at. He definitely appreciated the view.

"Fuck!" Mickey shouted, grabbing his crotch in pain. Ian was at his side in a flash.

"What's wrong, Mick?"

Mickey, embarrassed, just shook his head. "Can't even fucking get a hard-on without my skin trying to fucking separate itself," he muttered in pain but Ian heard him.

Ian smirked a bit before getting dressed as quick as he could. "Shouldn't be tempting you. I'll wear long-sleeved everything so you don't ogle my hot body too much."

Mickey laughed and rolled his eyes. "Fuck you, man. There's two things wrong with that theory, though. One, anything you wear is too tight regardless of any skin showing. Two, I do not ogle your body. It's called appreciating," Mickey said, looking at his coffee rather than at Ian.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Mickey rolled his eyes and played his tongue against his lower lip. "No. Ogling is just looking at a body and thinking 'I'd fuck the shit outta that.' Appreciating is looking at a body and noticing its flaws but loving it all the same. You care about the person the body belongs to," he said, looking anywhere but at Ian. He was trying to take Fiona's advice because he knew she was right.

Ian looked at Mickey in shock. Did Mickey really just say that? "Wait, did you just admit you care about me?"

Mickey sighed in agitation. "You're really more fucking stupid than I thought," he muttered, looking straight ahead instead of in Ian's direction.

Ian was kneeling at Mickey's side before he carefully took Mickey's face in his hands, forcing Mickey to look at him. Mickey didn't want to fight him anymore so he let Ian touch him. Ian looked into Mickey's eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss Mickey softly on the lips.

Mickey closed his eyes and sighed in relief as Ian's lips touched his. He didn't push Ian away but didn't lean into him. He reciprocated as best he could without moving. Ian pulled away before anything could escalate into something it couldn't. Mickey kept his eyes closed as Ian pulled away but still stayed close, looking at Mickey's face. Even though Mickey looked like we went through a food processor, Ian couldn't have loved his face any more than he did in that moment. Mickey finally admitted that he cared about Ian without using trick words that Ian would need to decipher.

"I love you," Ian whispered before kissing Mickey again. Mickey's breath caught in his throat but didn't push Ian away or yell at him for being such a fag. He eased into the kiss and put his hand on the back of Ian's head to deepen it but Ian pulled away suddenly.

"The fuck, Gallagher?" Mickey asked but not with as much irritation as he might have in a different situation.

Ian smiled a little sadly. "Can't risk you getting hurt."

"I'm not made of fucking glass," Mickey bit out at him, more than a little frustrated.

Ian responded, "I know you're not but you've been through a lot and your body's reaction will be anything but pleasurable or do you not remember five minutes ago?"

Mickey flipped him off before settling down flat on the bed, smirking. "Fucking tired," he mumbled, already half asleep.

Ian nodded and kissed the side of his head before watching Mickey fall into the sweet bliss called sleep.

Fiona was watching TV when Ian came downstairs. She looked at him in concern. "Hey, is he okay?"

Ian nodded solemnly. "Yeah. He's sleeping now."

Ian sat down next to Fiona on the couch, sighing as he did. "Are you okay?" Fiona asked him.

Ian thought for a minute before answering. "He won't tell me who did it but I feel better that he's still acting like himself for the most part. I'm guessing Lip told you what's been going on."

"Yeah, for the past two years you've been fuck buddies with _Mickey Milkovich_. Of all the people in the world, he's the last one I'd expect for you," Fiona said, smiling to let Ian know she wasn't being mean or anything.

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, I know. But...I love him, Fi. Always have. Him getting married didn't change that. He obviously doesn't love her. I know he loves me."

"Has he ever told you he loves you?" Fiona couldn't help but ask.

"...no, not really in those words but I know he does. He's different with me. Doesn't have as many shields up."

Fiona leaned her head on Ian's shoulder. "Well, if you love him, he's more than welcome to stay here. We'll take care of him. If he means that much to you, he's safe here."

Ian smiled and leaned his head on top of hers. "Thanks, Fi. Means a lot to me," he whispered. They stayed like that a long time until Fiona heard Ian's breathing even out and knew he fell asleep. Fiona let her mind wander to the conversation she had with Mickey and hoped he took her words seriously. Even if she didn't know about him and Ian until yesterday, she knew her little brother. He deserved to be with someone who wasn't afraid to love him. Mickey needed to learn to do that for Ian or he was gonna lose him. And Fiona didn't want to lose her little brother again because of Mickey. No one was worth losing her family over. She learned that after Jimmy pretty damn quickly.

Mickey woke up in the early afternoon to see Lip sitting on the bottom bunk bed reading a book that looked like it was for school. Lip heard Mickey stirring and stood up, coming closer to the bed.

"Hey," Lip said, watching Mickey carefully. Mickey just stared at him, trying not to focus on the pain he was feeling. "You need anything?"

"Where's Ian?" Mickey managed to get out.

Lip felt himself physically relax. It was weird but comforting knowing that the first thing that Mickey thought of when Lip asked him if he needed anything was Ian. "He fell asleep on the couch downstairs. Want me to get you some painkillers and wake Ian up?"

"I could use the painkillers but don't need you to wake him up. Probably needs as much sleep as I do," Mickey said, his voice tight with pain.

"Okay, be back in a minute," Lip said, leaving the room to collect the painkillers and some water.

When he returned, Mickey hadn't moved an inch but his face was screwed up in obvious pain. He handed Mickey the pills and watched as Mickey down the glass of water without stopping to take a breath. "You, uh, you sure you don't want me to get Ian?"

"Yeah, man. It's fine," Mickey said after finishing his water.

"You want more water?"

"Nah, but I need to piss," Mickey replied, not looking at Lip.

Lip went to the side of the bed and offered his hand. "I can help get you there."

"Why the fuck are all of you being so fucking nice to me?" Mickey said incredulously.

"Because if we weren't, Ian would be all pissed off at us. And you need it even if you won't admit it," Lip told him, already lifting Mickey up by his arm gently. Mickey huffed but let Lip help him.

Mickey was a proud person, Lip knew. The fact that he wasn't fighting Lip much while he helped him move onto his legs was a miracle in itself.

When Lip made sure Mickey was in the bathroom safely, he wasn't surprised when Mickey told him to fuck off and that he could do this part himself. Lip chuckled and waited outside the bathroom door for Mickey to finish. Lip walked Mickey back to the bed and made sure he was settled.

"Ya want something to read or anything?" Lip asked, knowing Mickey must have been bored out of his fucking mind.

"Nah but I could use a cigarette," Mickey said, his nicotine-withdrawal making him more antsy.

Lip handed him a cigarette with a lighter and then walked back to the bunk beds to finish his reading for school. Mickey watched him closely as he enjoyed the cigarette in his hand before looking out the window. He jumped when he heard a phone go off.

Lip looked down at his phone and said to Mickey, "gotta take this. Holler if you need something. Fiona's still downstairs." And he left the room to answer the call, leaving Mickey alone and still very bored.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," Lip said into his cell phone when he was outside the house.

"You said to call you when I was alone. What's up?" Mandy Milkovich responded.

"I need you to meet me somewhere private. I've got some questions and I don't wanna risk anyone else hearing," Lip said, walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the Milkovich house.

"Well, we can go to my work and talk there," Mandy offered.

"Needs to be somewhere away from the Southside. Can't risk anything."

Mandy thought for a moment before it dawned on her. She told Lip to meet her in one of the many abandoned buildings on the edge of town. No one would be there. She remembered finding Mickey there all the time when Ian left for the army, knowing he was mourning in his own way and would do nothing more than just sit beside him and share a joint or a bottle of vodka with him.

When she made it there, Lip was already there, smoking a cigarette and looking tired.

"Hey," Mandy said, standing in the doorway, not knowing what else to do.

"Hey," Lip said back, looking at her as if he was examining her.

"Why'd you wanna meet? Everything okay with school?"

Lip exhaled slowly. "Yeah, everything's okay with school. I wanted to talk to you about Mickey."

Mandy looked confused. "What about him?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No," Mandy said, shaking her head. "He was still at the Alibi when I left for work yesterday. I came home late and he wasn't there. Why? He owe you money or some shit?"

Lip sighed and scratched the side of his head. "Terry still in jail?"

"Yeah. Why the fuck are you asking me about my goddamn family?" Mandy said, getting frustrated.

Lip bit the inside of his cheek, trying to carefully word his next statement. "I know you are not capable of doing this to Mickey, but he was beat up pretty bad last night," Lip said, looking at Mandy to gauge her reaction.

"Probably pissed someone off like he usually does," Mandy responded, rolling her eyes.

Lip held his hands in the air. "No, Mandy. Whoever did this to him was seriously trying to kill him. I don't know how he did it but he came to my house last night covered head to toe in blood. Someone carved faggot into his back and an F on his dick. They tried to kill him because they know about him and Ian. Is there any chance that anyone else knows besides you and Terry in your family?"

Mandy looked at Lip in shock and immediate concern. "Is he okay?" she responded, ignoring Lip's question.

Lip sighed, "he seems to be doing better than last night but he can barely do anything himself. He's not even fighting us that much when we help him out. _That's_ how _bad_ it is."

"Fuck," Mandy said under her breath, telling herself that she wouldn't shed any tears for Mickey because he wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want sympathy. Especially not from her. "My other brothers don't know about Mickey. I didn't even know Terry knew."

"He beat the shit outta Mickey and Ian when he caught them and made Mickey marry that Russian chick to keep him and Ian away from each other. But seriously, Mandy, someone wanted him dead or close to if his back and dick are any indication. I knew you wouldn't have done this to him. But I need you to not tell _anyone_ about Mickey. Not even his wife. No one can know he's over my house. If someone wanted him dead for being gay, they'll know he was with Ian and maybe come after my brother. But he won't be alone like Mickey was," Lip told her, looking straight into her eyes.

"I wanna see him," Mandy said.

Lip sighed. "He doesn't know I told you and he won't say who did it to him. Ian asked him and Mickey brushed him off. If he thinks you're involved, he won't want to see you. He needs to recover. He can't even walk by himself."

"I don't care. He's my brother. I would have never called a hit on him just because he's gay. I wanna see him now."

When Ian woke up, he noticed right away something was off. He took in his surroundings before realizing that he wasn't in his own room: where Mickey was. Ian almost fell twice running up the stairs and into his room. He was less than quiet. Ian's eyes immediately fell on Mickey who was startled awake by Ian's rambunctious entrance.

"The fuck, Ian? Is the goddamn house on fire?" Mickey groaned, having fallen into a deep sleep what seemed like only moments ago.

Ian let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and just stared at Mickey. "Have you been alone all this time?"

"Nah, your brother was here when I woke up and helped me get up to piss and gave me a cig, which is something I really want right now," Mickey said, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

Ian gave him the pack lying on the bottom bunk bed and a lighter just to keep him occupied. "You want anything else?"

Mickey shook his head. "I want these damn bandages off. The one on my dick is irritating my fucking balls," Mickey muttered, just needing to complain about his position.

Ian wanted to smile and maybe he would have if he didn't know the extent of Mickey's injuries. "Mick, you need to tell me who did this to you," he said, staring seriously at Mickey.

Mickey fidgeted a little bit. "I don't _need_ to tell you anything, Gallagher. And I don't fucking remember anyway so shut the fuck up about it. I'd think that the main priority was me getting better in your eyes cuz you're a fag like that."

Ian studied him a little while before smiling genuinely at Mickey. "You're loving this. You are basking in the fact that I care about you and that my family cares enough about me to help you out. Secretly, you are loving this."

Mickey let out a sigh, relieved that Ian dropped the subject of who inflicted such horrible injuries on him and instead focused on his last statement. "Whatever, asshole. I hate being tired all the fucking time and then nothing to do when I wake up. I can't fucking do anything by myself."

Ian sat on the bed next to Mickey, facing him and took Mickey's hand in his, tracing the tattoos on his fingers. "Yeah, I bet. But I'm glad that you're here, even if you are a cripple at the moment."

Ian laughed when Mickey smacked him upside the head with little fire behind it. It should have always been like this for them: so easy to just be in each other's presence. And sex was not even an option so they would have nothing to do besides talk and maybe get to know each other a little better.

"Stop looking at me like that, Ian," Mickey muttered, not meeting Ian's gaze.

Ian was genuinely confused. "Like what?"

Mickey huffed a breath of air before replying, still not looking back at Ian. "Like you're in fucking love with me. Stop acting like a fucking fag for once."

Ian knew this was just Mickey's way of closing off himself. Ian took Mickey's face in his palm and turned Mickey to him. He kissed Mickey's lips softly. Ian lingered there for a moment before pulling away and looking in Mickey's eyes for a bit. He whispered against Mickey's lips, "you know I'm in love with you. Just waiting for you to realize it for yourself. You mean everything to me and if that's being too gay for you, suck it up. Because it's how I feel and you'd better get used to it because you can't run away until your wounds heal."

Before Mickey could respond, Lip and his sister entered the room. Ian backed his head away from Mickey and looked at the semi-unwanted guests.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mickey. You look like shit," Mandy said, coming to the side of the bed and looking Mickey up and down.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Mickey said, clearly pissed off and looking daggers at Lip.

"If you think for one moment that I would be involved with something like this when my best friend is gay, then you really are as stupid as everyone else thinks," Mandy said in a strict voice. "Regardless, you are my brother and if someone tried to fucking kill you, I have a right to at least see if you're okay for myself. At least you're acting fucking normal."

"Whatever, bitch. I'm fine and alive. Now get the fuck outta here," Mickey said, looking out the window.

"Nope. I brought you some stuff from home. I got some of your clothes in here," she dropped a backpack onto the bed beside Mickey's hip. "There's also more bandages and painkillers in there along with smokes and some food to help make it all better. Just like Mama used to."

Mickey didn't say anything but looked into the backpack before setting it down on the floor beside the bed. "Cunt."

Mandy smiled. "Love you, too, Mickey. You need anything, you can text me. I changed your name in my phone in case someone else sees it. I'm not gonna press you for the fucking asshole that did this cuz I'm pretty sure you want your own revenge but you won't go alone or else I'll cut your fucking dick off and make you eat it raw."

Before Mickey could say anything, she stole a kiss to his cheek and fled the Gallagher home in less than three seconds. Ian looked at Mickey's shocked face before he began laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes. Mickey pushed Ian off the bed but Ian just continued to laugh. Mickey rolled his eyes and lit another cigarette, ignoring the amused looks he was getting from the Gallagher brothers.

When Ian resurfaced more complacent than before, he looked through the backpack. "She must have spent some serious money. She got a load of fucking bandages and pills. Oh! You'll be excited about this!" Ian exclaimed, waving a Snickers bar in front of Mickey's face.

Lip watched in amusement as he lounged on the bunk bed. Mickey wanted to punch Ian for being such an ass but snatched the candy bar from Ian's hand, ignoring the redhead when he barked out a laugh.

Fiona came up then and stood in the doorway, watching the three boys. "Sounds like fun up here."

Ian looked at Fiona then picked the backpack up. "Mandy came by and got Mickey more bandages and pills so we can stop mooching off of V's aid kit. You think she'll come by and change his bandages again so I can do it without having to bother her? She's gonna pop any day now and then we'll be screwed if we do it wrong," Ian asked Fiona.

"She's coming back in a few hours to change the bandages. She said they are trying to heal and that's good progress. I'm sure she'll show you how to do it so she doesn't have to climb up all these steps. Anything we don't use by the time he's healed we'll give to her, though, as a thank you. Okay?"

"Yeah," Mickey was the one to respond, making everyone look at him in mild shock. He ignored them and continued to enjoy his candy. He'd never admit it but he was thankful for Mandy knowing him so well. He knew he loved her in his own way that was fucked up because of their upbringing but when it came to her, he'd kill. But that's all. No one needed to tell him "awe, that's cute" because it's not. Mandy, besides Ian, which he'll still not ever admit to, was someone he cared a lot about and he didn't feel the need to explain himself. It was his business and his alone.

"Lemme just make sure you're not bleeding through to the bed," Fiona said, coming closer to Mickey and motioning him to sit up so she could look at his back. Mickey let her, not in any place to fight her. He was seriously fucked up because his first instinct was to tell her to fuck off when she offered to help. But he surprised himself at being able to go with his second instinct, which was to obey.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has commented and favorite/followed this story! I feel the love! WHO ELSE WAS GETTING THE WTF LOOKS FROM THEIR PARENTS BECAUSE OF SCREAMING TO 4x11! So happy! **


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter contains explicit violence that includes sexual violence, cutting/carving and "gay-bashing." I am apologizing in advance because I know some people may get offended by it. If it is not something you want to read, then just skip everything in italics. Once again, this is a horrible chapter but I have to add it because of the storyline and this is only part of what happened to Mickey, bear in mind that there will be more to piece it all together. Believe me, I had no more fun writing it than you do reading it. Thank you!**

Mickey was dreaming. He rarely dreamed and when he did, he either dreamed about memories of his mom or of Ian before shit hit the fan. But this was different. This was a different memory.

::==::

_Mickey entered the Milkovich home to find it empty. Not really surprising when his brothers were on the run, Terry in jail and Mandy supposedly at work. Without looking around, Mickey goes straight for his bedroom, the one he shared with his fucking wife and began to take clothes out of the drawers. He stuffed what he could grab quickly before moving to the bathroom. He wanted to get out of this house and back to Ian as soon as possible. Being with Ian was the only thing that felt completely normal and right ever since all the shit went down all those months ago._

_Mickey was gathering necessities from the bathroom when he heard the Milkovich front door open. Thinking it was Mandy, he called out to her. "Just picking up some of my shit. You'll have this hellhole to yourself in—"_

_Mickey was walking out of the bathroom when he was hit over the head with a blunt object. He drops to the floor with his head pounding and his vision blackening out temporarily. He heard numerous footsteps and knew whoever was attacking him wasn't alone. He tried to get up but one asshole sat on Mickey's back and held a knife to his face while another held his legs down. The person straddling his back had their knees on his arms so he couldn't move them. Whoever these people were obviously had enough force to pin Mickey down and make him immobile._

"_Fucking faggot. Going to see your queer boyfriend?" the one holding the knife said in Mickey's ear before slicing a cut into his right cheek._

_Mickey grunted from the pain and tried to struggle free but his attempts were futile. They had him down too fucking well. Next thing Mickey knows is that he is being stripped of his clothing and with more skin being revealed, more knife wounds were covering his body. They weren't too deep but enough that it made him hiss and grunt with every swing of the fucking blade. He could feel the blood from each wound slowly ooze out of his body and onto the wooden floor of the hallway._

_Mickey then felt his arms being twisted back and they tied his wrists together so tight he felt like it was cutting off any circulation. When his attackers got him totally naked, they began to slowly sodomize him with the knife. Mickey had never screamed so much in his life but it only lasted three or five minutes before they tired of that and pulled him roughly to his feet._

_They said profanities into his ear and tried to make him say it back but Mickey refused to. Every time he refused, a deeper cut was made where many others were covering his body at this point. Mickey was pushed roughly onto a wooden chair and his ankles were then tied just as tightly as his wrists to the legs of the chair._

_They pushed his upper body forward until he was at a ninety-degree angle. "You did this to yourself, you fucking dicklover," the one behind him whispered before digging a knife hard into Mickey's left shoulder blade and slowly carved down before moving to the top of the wound and making a perpendicular cut that was just as deep. _

_Mickey screamed out in pain, his vision blurring in and out. He couldn't stop screaming and just thinking about Ian._

::==::

Mickey woke up suddenly to Ian looming over him with a hand on his shoulder. It took Mickey a moment to gather his bearings and realize he wasn't in the Milkovich living room but in the Gallagher home, in Ian's bed. Safe.

"Are you okay?" Ian whispered. "You almost woke Liam with your screaming."

Mickey just stared at Ian. He was still processing everything and he just wanted to forget about it. About the pain.

"Mick? Shit, what happened?" Ian whispered more worriedly now. Mickey didn't even realize he had tears running down his face until Ian swore. Without thinking about his injuries, he lifted on hand to the back of Ian's neck and forced him down to his mouth. The kiss was anything but soft but it was one of the most passionate they had ever had.

Ian gave up the struggle after a few moments, knowing Mickey needed it. Mickey did not instigate many of the few kisses they shared so Ian was not about to be one to argue. He kissed Mickey back with ardor, deepening the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance until Mickey hissed and pulled away.

Mickey's left hand went down to his crotch as he breathed through the pain. Ian didn't feel like laughing this time.

"Are you okay?" Ian repeated, meaning more than just Mickey's physical pain from his cock straining against the bandage and wound.

Mickey took a couple more deep breaths before looking at Ian. "'M fine."

Ian sighed a little in frustration. "No you're not, Mick. Were you having a nightmare before?"

Mickey said nothing but looked away from Ian, not being able to stand the worry and compassion any longer. He turned back onto his side, away from Ian and just looked at the wall, waiting for Ian to give up and go back to sleep.

Ian just stared at him for what seemed like hours before he sighed. "Mickey, you don't have to tell me right now but I'm pretty sure you were dreaming about what happened. You kept screaming out in pain and it scared the shit out of me. You need to tell me what happened eventually. I'm not gonna want you less because of it. But you need to give me something here, open up a little for me. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. Try to get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Ian kissed Mickey's right temple before curling behind him and holding him. He fell into an uneasy sleep after a while but Mickey wouldn't sleep. He didn't want to fall back into that and relive what happened on top of worrying Ian any more than he already was.

When morning came, Fiona came in and got the kids up for school. She noticed that Mickey was awake. "Hey, you want me to get you some coffee?"

Mickey was sitting up on the bed while Ian was hanging off the bed on his back. He nodded and when she left, he went back to watching Ian sleep. Tonight would be the first night that Ian wouldn't be here with him. Ian had to go back to work in order to help the family out with finances. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. On one hand, not having Ian around meant that he wouldn't be breathing down Mickey's neck – both figuratively and literally – but on the other, Ian wouldn't be here to make Mickey, even though he wouldn't admit it, feel just that more safe.

He tried to push that thought from his head and just looked at the redhead asleep. Mickey knew that Ian was being so careful with him and it fucking bothered him. He didn't want Ian to do that. He wanted Ian to be pushing the boundaries like he always has but no, Ian was treating him similar to glass.

With this thought in mind, he pushed Ian off the bed so he sprawled out on the floor. Ian's look of sleepy shock made Mickey laugh so hard that he was clutching his stomach. Ian looked up at the older man with a look between annoyance and awe. Annoyed because he was woken up in one of the worst ways possible. Awe because Mickey was actually laughing and smiling. Ian knew that if he commented on the latter it would make Mickey stop.

"Thanks for the oh-so kind wake-up call, bastard," Ian told him, still sprawled out on the floor. Mickey just gave him a toothy grin with his tongue in between his teeth.

"'bout time you got up, Firecrotch. Your snoring was about to make the roof fall on us," Mickey told him.

Ian got up from his place on the floor and pushed Mickey's head with little force. Mickey just kept on smiling and chuckling at Ian.

"Need to piss?" Ian said as he put on sweatpants and offering his hand to Mickey. Mickey took the hand and noticed that Ian wasn't helping him push himself up. He was making Mickey do it and that made Mickey feel a little bit less than glass.

Ian helped Mickey to the bathroom and told him that he was going downstairs to bring something up for them. Ian was met at the bottom of the stairs to Fiona handing him two cups of coffee.

"Make Mickey take a shower so he doesn't start stinking up the place. I'll bring you guys something for breakfast when you're done."

Ian looked gratefully at his sister before heading back up the stairs. He was halfway up before Fiona's voice made him stop.

"And no funny business! These walls are thin and that is not something I wanna hear this early in the morning."

Ian laughed and continued up the stairs. He knocked on the bathroom door and waited for Mickey to say it was okay to come in. Mickey was sitting on the closed toilet seat, looking eagerly at the coffee cup Ian held in his hand. Ian handed Mickey one of the cups and set to get the shower going.

"You need to shower, Mick. It'll make you feel ten times better, I promise," Ian said by way of an explanation.

Mickey rolled his eyes but as long as he had his coffee, he wouldn't fight too much. "So, what? You gonna shower with me? Could we get any more gayer?"

Ian smiled and took off his own shirt. "We could get a lot gayer than showering together so you don't keel over and kill yourself on the side of the tub. But we won't until you're better," Ian told him somewhat sternly even though all he wanted to do was bend Mickey over and fuck him into oblivion.

Mickey smirked. "Whatever you say, Firecrotch."

When the shower was at an agreeable temperature, Ian helped Mickey get undressed and took all the bandages off gently, trying not to irritate them. He would never get used to seeing the scar on his back and wondered if he would ever be able to bend Mickey over again without feeling that horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

When Mickey was totally naked, Ian followed suit and stepped into the shower, holding his hand out for Mickey again. Mickey noticed again that Ian was just making sure he didn't fall but still made Mickey lift himself. Mickey was met with the spray in his face and choked on the water going up his nose.

Ian laughed before setting to get Mickey washed. Ian had to try to control himself so that Mickey didn't find out just how turned on he was making Ian feel. Mickey just let the water soak his body, just feeling it made him feel better and that's when he knew he was standing on his own. Ian wasn't holding onto him in anyway. This little accomplishment made Mickey feel a little giddy although he would hide it from Ian. He felt Ian's hands on his body and it was oddly relaxing. Ian washed him thoroughly, making sure to wash all the abrasions with care, attempting to not reopen any of them.

When Mickey's back side of his body was washed, Ian turned Mickey around to face him so he could get Mickey's front, trying not to react to Mickey naked and in his total control. He washed Mickey's hair first and as that was rinsing, he immediately went to work on Mickey's torso. Mickey was watching Ian with suck forceful desire it was hard not to get hard. But without the bandage, it was less painful. He still wouldn't be able to jack off anytime soon but at least that fucking appendage still worked considering what it went through.

Ian tried not to notice the look he saw in Mickey's eyes but couldn't help his physical response to it. Ian knelt on the floor of the tub and continued to wash Mickey's legs, noticing how well Mickey was keeping himself balanced on his own. It had only been a couple days since the incident but it was good progress. Ian didn't know how he even made it to his house in his condition, considering Mickey can't walk alone from the bedroom to the bathroom without feeling dizzy and in pain.

But Mickey's hard cock in his face wasn't doing anything to help Ian's situation. He could see the angry red "**F**" on the shaft and knew that it had to be hurting Mickey when standing like this. Ian washed it quickly and carefully before moving to Mickey's other leg, ignoring Mickey's soft groans that didn't seem like they were 100% in pain. Ian couldn't hide the fact he was really turned on when he stood up, trying not to look down into Mickey's eyes. What surprised him was when Mickey lifted his hands to Ian's face and made Ian lower himself so their lips could touch.

It was surprisingly soft and sensual, something Ian never thought he would feel with Mickey. Mickey made Ian lose himself in his kiss and he groaned when Mickey deepened it but the pace did not change. How could Ian ever doubt Mickey's feelings for him when Mickey did shit like this? Ian felt the tip of his own hard cock touch Mickey's lower stomach and made to break away but Mickey wouldn't let him. Mickey held Ian tight to him, moving his right hand slowly down Ian's body before brushing against Ian's cock.

Ian groaned into Mickey's mouth and tried once again to pull away but any struggle he gave was futile against Mickey. When Mickey grasped Ian's cock in his hand, Ian let out a strangled moan and turned his head, breaking the kiss. He started panting as Mickey started working his hand up and down at a tortuously slow pace. Mickey moved his lips to Ian's neck while his other hand was on Ian's back, holding him just that much closer. Mickey's hand picked up pace a little as Ian continued to groan softly into Mickey's ear. The sensation Mickey was making Ian feel by stroking his cock and kissing the sensitive part where his neck met his shoulder was completely mesmerizing and just fucking amazing.

"M-Mick, stop. We can't," Ian tried to say but groaned when Mickey tightened his hold on Ian's cock and sped up at the same time. Ian grasped Mickey's wet body tightly and couldn't help himself, giving Mickey his own kisses along the older man's neck.

Mickey pushed Ian away a little and got carefully down on his knees, ignoring Ian's feeble protests. He looked straight up into Ian's eyes as he closed his mouth around Ian's tip. Ian almost called out, the sensation becoming too much. Mickey's left hand grasped Ian's ass and pushed Ian's dick further into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard.

Ian's hands were now on Mickey's head and shoulder for support as Mickey expertly sucked him off. He couldn't deny that Mickey was the best head-giver Ian had ever experienced. Mickey sucked hard and could feel Ian start to buck his hips, signaling his impending orgasm.

Mickey worked furiously trying to get Ian off quickly because his knees were starting to hurt and also, though he'd never admit it, he wanted to taste his Firecrotch's cum on his tongue. He loved giving Ian head but only on his terms and no one else needed to know that. It was no one else's business but his and Ian's. Mickey would never tell him he loved sucking Ian's cock but the fact he's doing it right now doesn't mean the opposite. And he tried to convey that in his actions right now in the small fucking shower.

"Fuck, Mickey. I'm gonna cum," Ian groaned out, trying to pull himself off of Mickey's mouth but Mickey tightened his hold on Ian and sucked harder if it were even possible. Mickey felt Ian stiffen and he was rewarded with his name being called out and a rush of hot liquid entering his mouth. Mickey sucked down everything Ian had to offer and didn't stop until Ian stopped trembling so bad. Mickey, with effort, pulled himself up and was standing in front of a breathless Ian and smirked. He knew he did a good job; Ian's face said it all.

Ian looked into Mickey's eyes before grabbing Mickey and kissing him roughly, tasting himself in Mickey's mouth. Mickey turned them around so Ian's back was hit with the spray of water. Without breaking the kiss, Mickey blindly searched for the wash gel to at least wash Ian's hair. Other than the blowjob, Mickey was showing his gratitude by reciprocating the care he had been receiving since he got here to Ian. Mickey broke the kiss to tip Ian's head back and get it soaked before running his fingers through it with the soap and ignored Ian's surprised expression as he set about washing the taller man's hair.

Times like this were few and far between. Maybe Mickey being here would change that.

Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I had a 10 page paper due today and focused mostly on that this past week. Thank you guys so much for your continued support. Some sexy time for all of your wonderful comments and follows/favorites! Love all!**

Fiona brought breakfast up for the two boys and ignored how long the shower had taken only giving Ian a glare for not heeding her advice. Mickey was staring out the window, noticing how bright it was with all the snow still on the ground. Ian watched Mickey with interest, wondering what happened to make Mickey act the way he did in the shower. Mickey wasn't one to show gratitude let alone do something without being able to benefit. Ian had offered silently to help Mickey out but Mickey shook his head, smiling grimly before they exited the shower and got dressed.

Mickey was back to being somber and he realized that the exertions he put his body through this morning was more tiring than he thought it would be. He was just glad to be able to stand on his own two feet even if he couldn't step very far without falling over. Ian refused to leave Mickey's side before he had to go to work.

"Stop staring at me, ass," Mickey muttered without looking at Ian.

"Are you okay?"

Mickey huffed out irritably. "Stop asking me that. I'm sick of people asking me if I'm okay. Just shut the fuck up," he said tiredly, with little to no venom in his words.

Ian just sat up from the headboard and looked at Mickey until Mickey started to squirm. Mickey gave up and looked at Ian like he wanted to punch him.

"Don't hide things from me, Mick. If you're hurting, I wanna know so I can get you pills to take. If you're hungry, I wanna know so I can get you something to eat. If you're thirsty, need a cigarette or a piss I wanna fucking know so I can help you. I'm not doing it because I want you to feel dependent on me. I do it because I want to and I don't want you to hurt yourself in the process," Ian said, ignoring the way Mickey's jaw twitched like it did when he wanted to hurt something.

"Can't you just for once, accept what is happening without trying to bite my head off? It's hard enough I have to see you like this; don't make it harder on me by pretending you can't stand me sometimes. If I'm bothering you, ask me to leave and I will to give you space. But you don't fucking get it. What I saw the night you came here is the only thing I see when I close my eyes and to have to here and fucking alive makes it worth it. But I can't stand when you shut yourself off from me. This time it's different, Mickey. You're not the only one calling the shots and you can't make me do something I don't wanna do like before. I love you and want to be with you but only if you could at least admit it to yourself," Ian said, not knowing where he rant was coming from but knowing he needed to say it. Maybe it was that after the wonderful time they had in the shower and all of the sudden Mickey was closing himself off again.

Mickey laughed mirthlessly. "You know what, Ian, I have fucking admitted it to my fucking self. On top of that, I admitted it to your fucking friend at the loft party. I shouldn't have had to say it to you. I've fucking done everything I fucking could to make you see that. Admitting it to you would fucking kill me because if someone like my dad or my brothers finds out about it this time, I can't promise I'll be able to protect you. Right now, I can't even fucking get up by myself. Why can't you just read between the lines for once," Mickey said, getting really tired of fighting with Ian about something so fucking stupid.

"Mickey, I don't need your protection. I need your assurance that this isn't something just to get back at fate for what's happened. Why can't you say just once that you fucking love me? That you want to be with me? I know you do when shit like what happened in the shower happens but then you turn into this brooding asshole and it makes me think how can you be so bipolar when it comes to me," Ian said, knowing he should just drop it but he can't. He hates it when they get like this because it seems that this dominates their relationship and that's not something he wants.

"Ian, I'm fucking tired. I'm done with this conversation. Get the fuck away from me," Mickey whispered with his eyes closed and his brows knitted together. He didn't open them until Ian left the room without another word.

Yeah, this was a great way to fucking send Ian off to work. Mickey just turned his body onto his side and tried to fall asleep, ignoring the wetness he felt in his eyes.

When Mickey woke up again from probably the worst sleep he's had since his wedding night, Fiona was sitting on Liam's bed starting at him.

"The fuck you want?" Mickey said, his voice still laced with sleep but held nothing more than irritation. Irritation that wasn't towards the oldest Gallagher.

"I heard your fight with Ian. I've been up here since he left for work. I need to check your bandages and see if they need changed or not," Fiona replied, her voice tight.

Mickey slowly got up into a sitting position and tried to take his shirt off but his skin stretching to do so was irritating the injuries. Fiona got up and helped him without saying a word and checked most of his wounds before deciding that the bandages did not need changing at the moment. Fiona leaned back and sat on the bed facing Mickey.

"You haven't eaten anything since this morning. All we have is oatmeal, really," Fiona told him.

Mickey shook his head. "Not hungry."

Fiona looked at him in silence for a couple more moments before sighing and put her head in her hands. "I thought you and I had an understanding when it came to Ian," she said.

Mickey just looked at her and decided to not be the ass he really wanted to be in that moment. "We do."

She looked up at him then. "Then why did Ian leave for work early with the most upset look on his face? I heard your voices from downstairs and I know that wasn't just a conversation. He was screaming at you."

"He expects more than I can give him. He doesn't get what will happen if I told him what he wants to hear," Mickey said, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

"Mickey, it would make him the happiest person to hear you say how you feel about him. I know he knows it but knowing it and actually hearing it are two completely different things. I don't want you to say anything you don't mean because that would hurt him more than he's hurting now. You guys have had years to figure out what it is that you are to each other. After everything that's happened, he just wants you to tell him that he means something to you," Fiona tried to explain the best she could.

"You don't fucking know anything about us. I shouldn't have to say anything for him to fucking know it. If he was as smart as I know he is, then he could read between the fucking lines and just hold onto that. As long as we are here of all places, I can't be what he wants me to be. I can't say what he wants me to say because I don't want the next time something like this happens to be him, all beaten and bloody with fucking scars that will never heal," Mickey said, letting out his frustration and becoming even more frustrated that he told this to Ian's sister.

Fiona looked at him in mild shock before schooling her features and slowly replies. "Mickey, Ian doesn't understand why you're protective of him. He doesn't believe that what happened to you will happen again, let alone to him. You guys just need to fucking sit down and talk, not scream, about this. It's not like you're likely to go anywhere anytime soon. Ian is a hardheaded person. He only really hears what he expects and what he expects from you is denial. So automatically he decides that that's what he's gonna hear from you."

"He needs to grow a fucking pair. Not everything is black and fucking white. Why can't you Gallaghers leave your fucking emotions and shit at the door? You are all slaves to it," Mickey said defiantly, not afraid of the big sister.

Fiona laughed at that, surprising Mickey. "I think you're right about us being slaves but Mickey? If we are slaves, what are you? You are the complete opposite and if being slaves isn't healthy, then so is that."

Fiona got up to leave but stopped in the doorway. She turned to Mickey who just looked up at her. "By the way, I think you would know better than anyone that my brother has balls," she said, running out the door before Mickey could throw something at her.

After the initial shock and anger, Mickey allowed himself a small chuckle at Fiona.

When Ian got home from work, he immediately moved to the shower, wanting to clean the make-up and bar smell away. While showering, Ian remembered his earlier shower with Mickey. Ian grinned at that until he remembered what happened afterwards. Ian groaned, hitting his head against the wall softly. Why does he have to keep pressuring Mickey into stuff he's obviously not ready for? The man's just been beaten up and is in the process of healing for fuck's sake.

Ian vaguely wondered if Mickey hated him right now. Ian knows he has to be patient with Mickey and should be focusing solely on Mickey getting better.

Turning off the shower, Ian dried off in the bathroom before wrapping the towel around his hips and walked into his room. He saw Mickey immediately and felt relieved. Just seeing him made Ian feel an overpowering feeling that was threatening to drown him. He stood at the side of the bed and looked down at his – well, his Mickey.

"We still fighting?" asked Mickey with his eyes still closed, making Ian jump.

"Jesus! Thought you were asleep," Ian said in a hushed voice, aware of his brothers sleeping not three feet away. Once Ian regained his composure, he sat down on the bed facing Mickey and replied, "I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't be pushing you."

Mickey opened his eyes and watched Ian as he spoke. "Nah, man. I'm sorry. By now I should be able to tell you that you matter to me. I'm sorry I make you think you're shit to me, 'cause you're not."

Ian masked his surprised at Mickey's apology and just smiled small. "Then we are in agreement that we're both fuck-ups but at least we're still here. How were you after I left?"

"Good. You're younger brother helped me stand when he got home from school and I walked by myself. Slowly, but I did it without him helping keep me up."

"That's great, Mick! You hurting at all?" Ian was very proud of Mickey and knew that Mickey was proud of himself but wanted to downplay it; not make it seem like it was the best thing in the fucking world. Didn't want Mickey to feel like a child.

"Just my back but nothing I can't handle. How was work? Blow any of your pruned old fruits?"

Ian laughed. "Nah, only blow one guy and he's nowhere near being pruned. Or a fruit as you so delicately put it. I'm gonna get changed before I fall asleep like this," Ian replied, gesturing to his towel clad body.

"Damn. And here I thought I was gonna get lucky," Mickey smirked.

Ian smiled. "One, not until you're completely better. And two, not with my brothers in the room."

"My ass isn't broken, Firecrotch. And your brothers sleep like the fucking dead. Come on! I'm dying here," Mickey groaned in quiet frustration.

"Okay, but you won't even be able to cum or anything. You're dick is still injured and getting a hard on is painful enough for you," Ian said, trying to make Mickey see that the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Mickey.

"You know I'm just gonna rebut everything you say. My dick's getting used to that particular pain and if you just blow me after you cum, it shouldn't be that difficult to get the job done."

Mickey could see Ian contemplate it and he jumped at his chance. He sat up and pulled Ian close to him, looking into his eyes. "_Fuck. Me._"

Ian groaned softly before crushing his lips to Mickey's, immediately plundering his mouth with his tongue and feeling Mickey reciprocate just as fiercely. Ian wanted this; he wanted Mickey and knew he shouldn't, considering the circumstances but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. Everything was right with Mickey. Ian couldn't remember why he'd ever look for this in someone else. No one was like Mickey.

Suddenly, the brutal kiss changed. Mickey ran the fingers on his left hand through Ian's hair while his other hand pulled the mostly naked man closer to him, practically on him.

But the kiss – Mickey kissed Ian with a tenderness that pleasantly surprised Ian. He sensuously worked his tongue over Ian's and his fingers played softly at the nape of his neck. Ian kept up with Mickey, letting him set the pace and not wanting to make a wrong move or hurt Mickey accidentally. Mickey groaned low in his throat, running his hands down Ian's sides. He broke away only to breathe out "why the fuck did we wait so long to fucking do this?"

Ian chuckled softly. "'Cause that was then and this is now. Right now, you are mine."

Ian then crushed his lips back to Mickey's as he slowly began to undress his hoodlum lover. They had to be slow so as to not make too much noise that could warrant an unwanted audience. Soon enough, not in Mickey's thoughts, they were both naked. Ian tried to not take a pitying look as more of Mickey's wounds were revealed once more. Knowing that time was of the essence, but not caring, Ian trailed his lips down Mickey's body. He was sure to lightly kiss the slowly but surely healing injuries sustained to Mickey's pale skin. Mickey wasn't sure if he wanted Ian to stop loving him with kisses to the forever reminders of what he's gone through for this boy or to urge him to keep going, to keep healing him with his mouth. Mickey refused to say anything like that because that was just way too gay for him but showing Ian wouldn't be too far gone for him, he thought.

Mickey wasn't sure whether to groan in want so Ian would continue kissing his body like that when Ian pulled away or to moan knowing what would be coming next. Ian reached under his bed for the lube he had been keeping there since Mickey stormed into his room after realizing he had left Mickey's house. He watched Mickey intently as he poured some lube out onto his right hand fingers. Mickey looked up at Ian with a dazed look, knowing it had been way too long since Ian fucked him.

They both knew that doing this in the missionary position was the only way. Mickey didn't want Ian to see his back as much as Ian didn't want to. Maybe with time it would get easier. Ian pretty much avoided Mickey's scarred dick, much to Mickey's annoyance and understanding. They would get passed this because it was what they both wanted.

Ian pressed his slick fingers against Mickey's opening and slowly entered on finger. Mickey tensed at first but when Ian started moving, all thoughts left Mickey save for this moment. Ian surprised Mickey with a second finger and his mouth closing around Mickey's tip. Mickey let out a harsh breath so he wouldn't moan too loudly. They were used to having to be quiet from past fuck sessions but all Mickey wanted to do was scream for Ian, knowing that it would drive Ian insane.

When Ian stopped, Mickey let out a low growl in protest before watching Ian lube his own cock and position it against Mickey's ass. Before Ian could push forward, Mickey reached up and grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a harsh but loving, as much loving as Mickey could be capable of, kiss. Ian groaned softly into Mickey's mouth before surging forward slowly. Ian watched Mickey's face as he delved deeper and deeper into the older man until he was in Mickey as deep as he could ever be.

Mickey groaned, releasing Ian's lips and looking down at their connected bodies. "Fuck, Ian," Mickey moaned, quietly.

Ian smirked before he started moving slowly, making sure the bed didn't squeak and wake up unwanted persons. He was amazed every single time how tight Mickey was around his cock. He would never tire of this, of Mickey.

With Mickey moaning quietly beneath him, Ian could feel himself getting harder, making Mickey feel tighter around him. This is what fucking heaven is like. A meteor could hit his bedroom right now and he would die a happy man. He hoped Mickey felt the same.

Mickey risked opening his eyes and is drawn right to Ian's. Once the gaze was locked, it couldn't be broken. Mickey didn't even want to look away. Ian made Mickey feel so much in his chest he feared it may burst. He looked up at the man he loved and felt a sense of completeness that he had never felt before. Mickey's wounds on his back were starting to irritate with the growing pace of Ian's thrusts but Mickey ignored them. Nothing mattered right now other than the man inside him, fucking him into the bed beneath.

"Fucking Christ, Ian. Right there," Mickey whispered, gasping when Ian hit his prostate with practiced precision. Ian groaned softly, loving the way his real name fell suddenly so easily from Mickey's lips, especially when it is said laced with lust. Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey's open mouth vigorously.

Mickey kissed Ian back just as fiercely, one hand on the back of Ian's head and the other digging into Ian's back, effectively holding him in place. Ian started pounding into Mickey as hard as he could without making too much noise, feeling himself getting close.

Mickey broke away from Ian, grunting softly as Ian continued to pound into him, hitting his prostate every time. Mickey could feel his orgasm rising. "Ian, I'm gonna cum. Don't stop," he said against Ian's cheek.

Ian was surprised that Mickey was this close and there was no interaction with Mickey's cock at all. Ian sat up slightly and grabbed Mickey's hips, thrusting faster, wanting make Mickey cum with just his cock inside him. "Cum for me, Mick. Wanna feel you cum on my cock," Ian told him and it had the desired affect.

Mickey writhed underneath him as he came all over his own chest. "Fuck, _Ian_," he moaned breathlessly. Ian pounded relentlessly into Mickey, hearing his name fall from Mickey's lips spurring him on.

Mickey sat up on his elbows and pulled Ian down to his lips, crushing them together in a fury of tongues and teeth. Ian's hips began to stutter as his orgasm peaked. Mickey didn't let him pull away and continued to kiss Ian through Ian's orgasm. Ian rocked deeply into Mickey a few more times before completely stopping, making Mickey lie back down without ever breaking the connection between their lips.

This felt right. This felt like home. And goddamn if anyone was going to try to ruin it for them.


End file.
